Puppy madness
by Juk-writes-4-u
Summary: The twins are at it again! This time, they've shrunk Remus into a 5 year old! What's going to happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a seemingly peaceful day at Grimmauld place. No one was arguing, the twins where mysteriously silent, and

Molly Weasleys' usual kitchen sounds were oddly relaxing. That is, until they heard a large explosion coming from the

twins room. There where two seconds of complete silence throughout the house, and then Fred and George started to

panic.

"Oh my god!"said Fred.

" What are we going to tell mom?!" replied George.

"I don't know!"

"Tell me what?" demanded in a strict tone. Both twins turned around, not realizing that mostly all of the

houses occupants stood in the doorway, except for Kreacher, who was sulking in the attic, and Sirius, who was feeding

Buckbeak.

"Uuuhhh....nothing, mom!" stuttered Fred.

"Yeah! Everything's completely perfect!" squeaked George, looking positively terrified.

"What happened?" asked Tonks, and then she ran into the room, with everyone following her.

"What's that?" asked Moody, pointing to something small in the corner. As they watched, the figure slowly moved,

then sat up. It was a little boy, not older than 5, and looking like he was in pain.

Slowly and cautiously, Mr. Weasley made his way over to the figure.

"Hello, little boy!" he said, trying to look friendly.

"Hi." said the boy, glancing around the room, staring at everybody in sight.

"Are you alright?"

"Wew, my head huwts, but it aaways does now, so dat's no pwobwem."

"What's your name?" asked , now looking worried.

" Wemus Wupin." answered the boy, staring up at the crowd. There was one second of silence, then Mrs. Weasley

burst.

"You shrunk Remus! Oh my god, you are in so much trouble! Do you have any idea what this means?!"

"Actually, Molly," interrupted Snape, who looked like he was trying to hold back a smile, "This means more than you

think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, assuming that he is now 5, then he is too young for the effects of Wolfsbane, meaning that we now have not

only a 5 year old running around the house, but also a newborn Puppy." spent about 10 seconds to sink

this new information in, then turned back to the twins and said in a deadly silent voice:

"More trouble than you think."

Suddenly the now shrunken Remus suddenly stood up and said:

"I'm hungry." Immediately, the anger evaporated from Mrs. Weasley's voice and she turned to Remus.

"Well, what would you like to eat, dear?" she asked. Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, then said:

"Steak." Mrs. Weasleys eyes widened for a moment, but then she regained control and said:

''Well, OK, dear. How would you like your steak?"

"Raw." Again, there was a little silence, then:

"Well, alright then, let's all go downstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Downstairs, everyone was sitting at the big dinner table in the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley fussed

around the stove. Everyone was very interested in 'little Remus', and they were all crowded

around him.

'So, how old are you, really?' asked Ron as he studied Remus's face with interest.

'Five,' He answered. 'And a half.' He then added with a hint of smugness. 'But who are all of you?'

'I'm Ron,' Replied Ron, 'and that's Harry, Hermione-'

'You're pretty' interrupted Remus, pointing to Hermione. She blushed, and muttered a 'thank-

you', while Ron continued: 'those two are brothers Fred and George, and over there's Moody, and

that's dad, Mr. Weasley, and that's my sister Ginny, and my mum's making you breakfast, and

that's Kingsley, and that's Snape.'

'I've heard of a Snape!' shouted Remus suddenly, startling everyone.

'You have?' asked Kingsley, surprised.

'Yeah! I don't think my dad doesn't like him very much, though.'

'Why not?' inquired Mr. Weasley.

' Well, one day he came home from work and said:' Remus took in a deep gasp of air, as he was

speaking very fast, and continued in a deeper voice, imitating his father: 'That Tobias Snape at

work today! I heard he beat his wife today again, and they say he's moving on to his son, now. I

don't know what he meant though, 'cause beat is something you do on a drum.' There was a long

silence, and everyone was staring at Snape, who had flushed a light red.

'Continue giving me that look, Potter, and it'll be 20 points from Gryffindor.' He hissed maliciously

at Harry, and everyone took the hint. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley, not having heard any of this

exchange, bustled in with a fresh steak on a plate.

'Here you go, dear.' She said as she gave the plate to Remus, who immediately dug in, forgetting

to use his fork. 'Don't forget your manners, dear,' she said, leaching over and placing the fork in

Remus's hand. As soon as she touched his hand, he yanked it away and growled at her, baring his

teeth. Mrs. Weasley jerked her hand back in alarm, and slowly lowered herself into a chair, leaving

Remus to eat in peace.

Suddenly Sirius walked into the kitchen, caught sight of Remus, and asked:

'Who's the little tyke?' at the sound of his voice, Remus's head snapped up and he ran over to

Sirius, grabbed his hand and said:

'Hiya! I'm Remus! What's your name?' Sirius stared blankly for a second, and then said:

'Well, I'm Sirius. Now excuse me.' He slipped out of Remus's grasp and walked into the hall, pulling

all the other adults with him.

'Ok, what's going on here?' he asked.

'Apparently, Fred and George accidentally shrunk him.' Said Mr. Weasley crossly.

'How old is he?'

'He says he's five.'

'Ooh, I'm worried,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'He keeps acting so strange!'

'I believe it's his young wolfishness.' Said Snape. 'Since he is so young, more of his body is taken

over by the 'inner wolf'. Sirius sighed.

'Thank god there's only a week left till school.'

'Don't be so sure of that, Sirius,' said Kingsley. 'Tomorrow's full moon.


End file.
